Word's of Wisdom
by Witness of the Light
Summary: A daily devotional.
1. June 6th

I write this daily devotional not for glory, but that I may reach the unreachable, and make a difference. If you have any questions or comments, just review and I will include an answer the next time I write. God Bless you all - Witness of the Light  
  
All of the verse can be found in the Holy Bible. I will be using the King James Version.  
  
******  
  
Gifts from God.  
  
June 6, 2002  
  
Words of Wisdom- "David felt overwhelmed by God's Providence and provision. All he could do was wonder "Who am I to deserve all this?" It is easy to get tied up in day to day concerns and feel discouraged about God's long- range plan for your life. If that's how you feel, take time to reflect on all the benefits God has brought you. Then pray for the future with the confidence that God will answer.  
  
Verse for today: "And David the king came and sat before the Lord, and said 'Who am I, Oh Lord God, and what is mine house that thou hast brought me hitherto?"1Chronicles 17:16  
  
****** 


	2. June 7th and 8th

I write this daily devotional not for glory, but that I may reach the unreachable, and make a difference. If you have any questions or comments, just review and I will include an answer the next time I write. God Bless you all - Witness of the Light  
  
All of the verse can be found in the Holy Bible. I will be using the King James Version.  
  
******  
  
God's perspective of Love.  
  
June 7, 2002  
  
Words of Wisdom- "This is very simple if you truly love some one you will trust them and protect them. You'll be patient and kind. God is trying to tell us how to handle friend, family, enemies, ect. We handle them with love.  
  
Verse for today: "Love is patient, love is kind. Love does not envy, love does not boast, love is not proud. Love is not rude, love is not self- seeking, love is not easily angered, love keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices in the truth. Love always protects, always trust, always preservers. Love never fails.""1Corinthians 13: 4-8a  
  
******  
  
How much doe God love you?  
  
June 8, 2002  
  
Words of Wisdom- God loved you so much he sent his son to die on a cross for you that you might live in heaven, and be forgiven of your sins. All you have to do is ask Jesus to forgive your sins and become the sole Lord of your life.  
  
Verse for today: "For God so loved the world that he gave His only begotten son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish, but have eternal life. For God did not send his son into the world to judge the world, but that the world could be saved by him."  
  
John 3: 16-17 


	3. June 9th-11th

Before I send in my next section I would like to apologies to any and all who received any rude, or uncalled for remarks that may have appeared in my name. Though I did not send them all, it is my fault that you received them. Once again, I am truly sorry, please forgive me? – Witness of the Light (Wild Heart)  
  
**These verses are from the New International Version, and the Words of Wisdom are from The New Student Bible**  
  
As always if you have any question please review and I will try to answer them next time I write.  
  
******  
  
Only Good Things?  
  
June 9, 2002  
  
Verse for today: "And we know that all things God works for the good of those who love Him, who have been called according to his purpose." Romans 8:28  
  
Words of Wisdom- "This famous verse is often misquoted or stretched to mean more then it says….Paul doesn't promise that ONLY good, or pleasurable, things will come to Christians. What he does say is that even the difficult experiences can be use in God's overall plan for good. And nothing can separate us form the love of God."  
  
******  
  
Golden Rule.  
  
June 10, 2002  
  
Verse for today: "So in everything do unto others what you would have them do to you, for this sums up the Law and the Prophets." Matthew 7:12  
  
Words of Wisdom- "Other religions (Buddhism, Confucianism, Judaism, Hinduism) had some form of these saying, but most are stated negatively: 'Don't do to others what you wouldn't want them to do to you.' Jesus' version is more open-ended and challenging."  
  
******  
  
Walking with God.  
  
June 11, 2002  
  
Verse for today: "Trust in the Lord with all your heart and lean not on your own understanding; in all your ways acknowledge him, and he will keep your paths straight." Proverbs 3:5-6  
  
Words of Wisdom- "In the original Hebrew, 'in all your ways acknowledge him' is more literally 'in all your ways KNOW him.' This fundamental statement of how God implies more then mere reverence. Nodding in God's direction is not enough: you must know him by living closely with him, relating to him personally in every aspect of your life." 


	4. Good- bye

**These verses are from the King James Version, and the Words of Wisdom are from Crossings Devotional Bible** As always if you have any question please review and I will try to answer them next time I write. ****** Taking the First steps. June 12, 2002 Verse for today: "I was with Moses, so I will be with thee: I will not fail thee, nor forsake thee." Joshua 1:5 Words of Wisdom- "Like Joshua we are faced with big challenges, and new responsibilities. Weather it's making a new friend; or witnessing to a non- believer; admitting your wrong and apologizing, they are all steps in our lives. The problem is we often don't have the courage to conquer our fears and make a new friend, or witness to someone. We see our fear as a mountain to big to climb, and by just looking at it we fill tired and weak, and yet we do not need to ask God for the strength to climb that mountain. We only need the strength to take the next step, but we can't take a next step if we don't take the first step. The first step is always the hardest to take and this is were the verse fits in. God said in his word that he 'would never fail you, nor forsake you' in short God is right beside you encouraging you, and ready to catch you should you ever fall. Now all you have to ask yourself is what steps do I need to take?"  
  
****** Shouldering Responsibility vs. Shifting Blame. June 13, 2002 Verse for today: "Wherefore then didst thou not obey the voice of the Lord, but didst fly upon the spoil, and didn't evil in the sight of the Lord?" And Saul said unto Samuel. Yes I have obeyed the voice of the Lord .but the people took the spoil, sheep, and oxen . to sacrifice unto the Lord. 1 Samuel 15:19-21 Words of Wisdom- "God had ordered Saul to go to Almalek and kill all that was there, from the beasts in the field to the king who ruled there, nothing was to be spared. But Saul became greedy and kept the sheep and oxen for him self, he even spared the kings life. When God's servant Samuel confronted Saul, he blamed his troops for the sins he had committed. Taking responsibility is something Saul rarely did. but you can. If you've been stuck in a pattern of blaming your parents, spouse, teacher, ex- spouse, boss, children, or even God for all your problems, you need to do as David did. Take responsibility for your actions, admit your wrongs, receive forgiveness and cleansing, and then walk forward in a new path."  
  
****** Setting up Memorial markers to a Changed life. June 14, 2002 Verse for today: "When your Children ask. What mean ye by these stones? Then ye shall answer them that the waters of the Jordan of the covenant of the Lord.These stones shall be for a memorial unto the children of Israel for ever." Joshua 4:6-7 Words of Wisdom- "God ordered the Israelites to take twelve large stones (one for every tribe of Israel) for the Jordan and place them on the opposite bank so that everyone would remember what God had done. If you've had trouble moving away for hurts in the past, consider something many others have found helpful. Provide your self (or others) with a memorial maker to God's faithfulness and love. Just like the twelve rock reminded Israel of God's faithfulness and love." ****** Hope for the Hope June 15, 2002 Verse for today: "Turn you to the strong hold, ye prisoners of hope: even today do I declare that I will render double unto thee." Zechariah 9:12 Words of Wisdom- "Here are the three simple steps to over coming hopelessness Look to the future, not the past. For many people, the past becomes like a broken record, where an event or period of time is replayed over and over. Hope calls us to look forward-to look to the future, a time of when there will be no hurt. Action, not inaction. Often a prisoner of war keeps his hope alive by planning the new home he'll build when his is set free, or what his going to say to a loved one when he first sees them again. These often over looked steps keep the hope that one day they will be release and there hopes rewarded. They did something! Service to others, not self. A self-less act can bring others joy and you hope. If you give a homeless or poor child a new toy and see the gratitude and hope shining in their eyes, your heart skips a beat and you think 'Wow. Even a child as badly off as this has hope.' Then slowly their joy becomes your hope. Nothing is hopeless, because God gave us his Son and Jesus is our eternal hope."  
  
****** Breaking free from the power of a "curse" June 16, 2002 Verse for today: "This is Balaam's message: "Balak the king of Moab hath brought me from Aram, out of the mountains of the east, saying 'Come, curse me Jacob, and come, defy Israel.'" Numbers 23:7 Words of Wisdom- "In the Old testament times, there was tremendous power behind a curse. Balaam was a sorcerer who was hired by the king of Moab to curse God's people, the Israelites. But on his way to carry out his task, a mighty angel and a talking donkey changed his mind. (See Numbers 22) While many have seen humor in God using a donkey to foil Balaam's plans, there was nothing funny about what Balaam was sent to do. Cursing someone can hold terrible power. And unfortunately, the negative cycle some people have to break today is one of growing up under a curse. If you feel as if you're laboring under damaging words or actions, memorize this verse and allow its truth and power to push aside those destructive words, just as God brushed aside Balaam's curse. "For I know the thoughts that I think towards you, saith the Lord, thoughts of peace and not of evil, to give you an expected end." Jeremiah 29:11  
  
****** Breaking free from "undercover anger" June 16, 2002 Verse for today: "Jesus and his disciples entered into a certain village and a certain woman named Martha received him into her house." Luke 10:38 Words of Wisdom-  
  
****** Do to circumstances beyond my control I will no longer be able to continue this devotion, However I will leave you with these last words of wisdom- God is a god of love and kindness; however he also gives you a choice. You can choose to serve him and gain love, peace, and a eternal life in heaven, or you can choose to serve your self and though your live on earth maybe wonderful, you eternal life in hell will be a living night mare. Jesus died on the cross to save YOU! Now the question is will you let his blood save you or will you let his selfless sacrifice go unnoticed? I pray God will touch your lives. - Witness of the Light 


End file.
